Oublis la, prends moi, aimes moi
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: Quand la confiance se fait la malle, quand le doute vous prend il n'y a qu'une solution...parler à celui qui fait naître tous ses sentiments... Severus veut-être aimé, elle aussi...ils se trouveront l'un à l'autre !
1. Chapter 1

_Oublis la...prends moi...aimes moi..._

_Je me nomme Aleksya Miya D'Hermycina, orpheline depuis l'âge de 15 ans. J'ai les cheveux noirs sauf pour les premières mèches qui encadrent mon visage...celle-ci sont grises. Aucune coloration, aucun sort...rien ! Je suis née ainsi, ce qui fait un peu ma particularité !_

_Je suis élève à Poudlard, célèbre école de Sorcellerie située quelque part en Ecosse. J'ai intégrée cette école il y a 6 ans et aujourd'hui, j'entre enfin en Septième Année !_

_Niveau scolaire, je suis aussi intelligente et douée que Granger mais je le montre moins, même si les professeurs se doutent de quelque chose..._

_Oh, j'allai oublier de préciser que j'étais à Serpentard. Voilà pour la présentation..._

* * *

J'étais dans le Poudlard Express, seule dans un compartiment vide...je ne cessais de me répéter que cette année serait différente des autres...

L'année précédente, Albus Dumbledore fut assassiné par la main d'un homme que j'admirais pour son talent et son rôle d'espion dans cette guerre...oui j'étais au courant, j'avais tout devinée lorsqu'un jour je l'avais croisée dans un couloir avec ce regard éteint que jamais il ne montrait...il semblait si humain, si vulnérable que mon cœur rata un battement !

Cependant, aujourd'hui je suis l'une des seules à le croire encore innocent !

Les Mangemorts devaient sûrement le féliciter et l'Ordre du Phénix devait sûrement préparer quelque chose pour venger leur ancien guide...

Pour la énième fois...je soupirais !

Pour ma plus grande surprise, lorsque mon hibou m'avait apporté ma dernière lettre de rentrée de Poudlard, un petit mot du nouveau Directeur, Severus Snape, s'y trouvait. Pour mon travail et mon attitude d'élève sérieuse, il avait la joie de me nommer Préfète en Chef...j'ai alors supposée que le deuxième préfet devait être Granger...

Mais très vite j'ai remarquée l'absence du trio infernal des Gryffondors dans le train...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient ?

Encore une fois...je soupirais !

Arrivée à Poudlard, je me rendis très vite dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée par les rires joyeux des Serpentards...je me sentais tellement seule dans cette maison ! Je n'y avais pas vraiment ma place...tous les plus âgés étaient devenus Mangemorts, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas ! J'ai toujours voulue être maître de mes actions, de mes pensées...personne ne devait être mon maître, je ne devais obéir à personne, et surtout pas à l'assassin de mes parents !

Cependant, mes camarades me répondaient que je finirai tôt ou tard par devenir l'un des fidèles de Lord Voldemort...

Assise à table, attendant la cérémonie d'ouverture, soit la Répartition, je soupirai encore...

Je fus effrayée de constater que des Mangemorts étaient devenus professeurs...les Carrows ! Par Salazar...qu'est-ce que le Directeur avait fait ?

* * *

Puis un jour, ma foi en Severus Snape disparut quelque peu en voyant en plein couloir les Carrows jeter des Doloris aux élèves punis...la plupart étant des Gryffondors !

Alors sur un coup de tête, je repartis en direction des cachots...étant la seule Préfète en Chef de l'année, je savais où se trouvaient les appartements du Directeur...derrière son ancienne classe de potion !

Une fois devant la porte épaisse en bois de chêne, je frappai 3 coups forts ! Aucune réponse...je soupirai !

« Professeur Snape ! C'est miss D'Hermycina... »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit cliquetis. Je me permis donc d'entrer dans le sanctuaire de l'homme que j'avais tant admiré par le passé. Il était là, assis à son ancien bureau, le visage dans ses mains...encore une fois, je pouvais admirer le côté humain et vulnérable de mon ancien professeur de potion et mon cœur se remit à battre plus fort.

« Professeur...les Carrows...sanction...doloris... » murmurai-je, intimidée par ce regard aux yeux couleur onyx qu'il me lançait après s'être redressé.

« Je le sais...mais je ne peux m'y opposer ! » murmura t-il à son tour.

« Mais...vous êtes le Directeur ! »

« Vous-Savez-Qui est le Directeur de cette école... » dit-il simplement.

Il s'est alors levé de sa chaise, puis fit le tour de son bureau afin d'être en face de moi. Ses yeux fatigués pénétrèrent les miens à la recherche de mes pensées : l'occlumencie...

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je le laissa faire...il fouilla la moindre de mes pensée, le moindre petit souvenir que j'avais de ma vie. Lorsqu'il tomba sur l'assassina de mes parents par Lord Voldemort, je l'entendis grogner...puis vînt mes pensées sur lui et je me sentis soudainement rougir lorsqu'une scène explicite passait devant nos yeux : c'était l'année dernière, un soir où j'effectuais une petite ronde avant le couvre feux des Préfets...Potter et moi-même, baguettes levées l'une contre l'autre, nous nous hurlions dessus...lui critiquait Snape, l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants dans le dictionnaire tandis que je répliquais avec force qu'il était innocent et du côté du bien, que peu importaient ses fautes, avec tout ce qu'il avait entreprit depuis pour se racheter, il était pardonné...

Tout s'arrêta de tourner à ce moment...nous étions revenu dans la salle de potion mais je fus totalement pétrifiée !

Severus Snape m'avait coincé contre un bureau, le nez plongé dans mon cou, puis il me murmura un merci.

« Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ? » demandais-je, surprise.

« Vous êtes la seule à me croire encore innocent...vous avez toujours été la seule à prendre ma défense contre les autres...je le sais mais je ne vous avais encore jamais remercié, alors je le fais maintenant...merci ! » débita t-il.

Son nez parcourait la longueur de mon cou, doucement, presque tendrement. Perdue, je ne réagissais toujours pas...

Un souffle chaud accompagna le parcourt de son nez...puis des lèvres humides et tremblantes s'emparèrent à leur tour de mon cou. Cette sensation exquise me fit haleter puis un gémissement m'échappa. Je le sentis alors sourire tout contre ma peau...pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Chut... » me répondit-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Puis, il repris ces caresses exquises qui me firent tourner la tête...

Lentement, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me souleva afin de me faire asseoir sur le bureau...écartant doucement mes jambes, il s'y installa entre. Il me prit dans ses bras...un besoin inexplicable s'empara alors de moi : j'avais besoin moi aussi de le toucher, j'avais besoin de sa chaleur, j'avais besoin de lui...j'avais besoin qu'il m'aime, tout simplement.

Une seule et unique larme coula sur ma joue...je me retira alors de son étreinte et le fixa dans les yeux. Surpris de voir cette larme couler, il commença à se retirer mais je le retiens en lui attrapant sa robe et lentement, mon visage s'approcha du sien. Comprenant, il s'avança et tendrement, il prit mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Se baisé n'était pas sauvage, ni furieux...il était tendre, doux, aimant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis ses mains agripper mes fesses et me soulever. Accrochée à lui tel qu'un bébé Koala à sa mère, je le vis entrer dans ses appartements et nous mener dans sa chambre. Je ne m'attarda pas sur la décoration, façon très Serpentard...

Il me déposa doucement sur son lit et me fixa, attendant sûrement une autorisation. Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassai le plus tendrement possible.

Cela avait du lui suffire puisque je me retrouva très vite plaquée contre le matelas, lui au dessus de moi.

Lentement, nos vêtements furent enlevés un à un, sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé...seuls gémissements de plaisir ou de désir parlaient pour nous.

Lorsque je me retrouva nue devant lui, je ne pus me retenir de rougir...aucun garçon ne m'avait regardé comme lui me dévorait des yeux !

« Ne rougis pas, tu es vraiment superbe ! » me dit-il en souriant.

A ce moment là, j'étais heureuse...je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était bel et bien un humain, un être capable d'aimer et d'être doux.

Il reprit soudainement son activité : ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou puis descendaient lentement le long de mon corps, goûtant le moindre parcelle de ma peau. Baisés, coups de langue, succions dévoraient littéralement mon corps qui s'arquait de désir.

Je voulais lui rendre ses douceurs mais d'un regard il me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine.

Il remonta à mon visage et m'embrassa encore tendrement...mais où était passé la « Terreur des Cachots » ? A cette évocation, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui dura peu de temps lorsque je sentis deux doigts pénétrer mon vagin...mon dieu, c'était déstabilisant.

Après quelques minutes de recherche pour le maître des potions, il semblaient enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, puis il me sourit.

« Je serais tendre...cela fera mal au début, mais tu verras, la douleur cessera et le plaisir t'atteindra comme un coup de foudre ! » murmura t-il.

C'était donc cela qu'il cherchait ? Il voulait savoir si j'étais encore vierge ? Il n'avait qu'à le demander, me dis-je à moi-même.

Mais je souris encore en me souvenant de ses paroles...j'avais confiance en lui depuis le début, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela cessera !

Les yeux dans les yeux, il se débarrassa de son boxer et lentement, il appuya son sexe durcie par le désir contre ma hanche gauche.

La surprise de la taille du sexe gorgé de sang passée, ma main parcoura son torse en une caresse volante et toucha timidement cette organe impressionnant.

Un halètement plus fort que les autres précédents me fit sortir de ma torpeur...il avait les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière, les lèvres pincées...il aimait ma main sur son sexe !

Sans plus attendre, j'amorça un lent va et vient sur son sexe et un autre halètement sortit de sa bouche. Je souris, contente d'avoir trouvé son plaisir caché...

« Severus...je ne suis qu'une élève ! Apprends-moi à te faire plaisir... » m'entendis-je murmurer, le rouge aux joues.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux mais vit de la sincérité dans les miens. Un sourire aux lèvres, il m'embrassa de nouveau.

« Ta simple présence, ta simple confiance en moi font le fruit de mon plaisir...laisse moi te montrer et plus tard, toi aussi tu sauras ! » murmura t-il à son tour.

Tous nos échanges n'étaient que murmures, comme si nous ne voulions pas casser ce moment magique, ce moment de répit...comme si la guerre était déjà terminée et que toutes souffrances étaient loin derrière nous !

Je le sentis bouger, changer de position...puis quelque chose d'imposant m'écartela. Oui, c'était douloureux...j'avais l'impression que son sexe était trop gros pour mon si frêle corps.

Et pourtant, après quelques minutes de souffrance, il m'avait enfin pénétré entièrement. En vrai gentleman, il attendit que la souffrance passe, que je sois habituée à sa présence, à cette union puis il commença de tendre et doux vas et viens.

Le malaise passé, je profitais de chacun de ses mouvements, qui comme il me l'avait promis, m'apportaient que plaisir.

Puis ses mouvements devinrent plus brusques, plus désordonnées et nous n'étions plus que murmures, gémissements, halètements et cries.

Très vite...trop vite à mon goût, nous atteignons ce que les adolescents appelaient le Septième Ciel. Je sentis sa semence se répandre en moi tandis que mon prénom sortait de sa bouche et le sien de la mienne.

Repus, nous nous installons sous les couvertures, l'un contre l'autre.

« Merci ! » murmurai-je.

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie...tu m'as donné une nouvelle raison de survivre ! »

Il incanta devant moi un patronus complet...preuve qu'il n'était pas véritablement Mangemort. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un chien argentée. Je souris...

« Aussi fidèle, loyal et aimant qu'un chien avec son maître... »

« Dois-je le prendre mal ? » demandais-je, comprenant qu'il me caractérisait comme un chien et lui comme le maître.

« Non, c'est un compliment...façon Serpentard ! » répondit-il en riant. « Tu m'as pardonné toute mes erreurs...tu ne te sers pas de moi...tu m'as laissé voir ce que tu ressentais pour moi et...je crois que je pourrai très bien imaginer notre futur, ensemble et pourquoi pas avec des enfants... » débita t-il, le regard rêveur.

« Moi aussi... »

La réalité me frappa de plein fouet...je ne l'avais jamais admiré...je l'avais toujours aimé.

Pour la dernière fois, je soupirai...de bonheur.


	2. Coup de Gueule

**Hello le monde des Petits et Grands Sorciers/Sorcières en herbe !**

**Un petit message, si je peux me permettre...**

**Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster mon nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas le dernier ! Normalement, il en reste deux.**

**Mais j'aimerai juste que vous vous rendiez compte des faits suivants (dont certains auteurs approuveront l'existence) :**

**- une fic, elle s'écrit pas en 5 minutes.**

**- mon dernier chapitre, je l'ai écris en 7 heures !**

**- la correction que j'y ai effectué a durée 2 heures !**

**- en tout, il m'a fallut 9 heures pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre.**

**J'entends déjà au loin les moqueurs et ceux qui ne parlent que pour critiquer ce message.**

**Je pense juste, qu'il soit normal, si vous prenez le temps de lire les fictions des fans, de prendre 5 petites minutes de votre temps pour laisser une Review.**

**Tout ce qu'on souhaite :**

**- ça vous plaît ?**

**- ça vous plaît pas ?**

**- pourquoi ?**

**- qu'attendez-vous ?**

**C'est à ce moment là que les moqueurs et les critiques me balancent : « Si tu es lu, c'est déjà bien ! ».**

**Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, c'est clair ! Mais je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom..je parle au nom de tous les auteurs...**

**On écrit parce qu'on aime ça...on aime être lu et on n'hésite pas à perdre 9 heures de temps libre pour vous faire plaisir...en échange, c'est quoi d'écrire une Review en 5 minutes ?**

**Merci !**

**C'était le coup de gueule de Malicia-Snapy...qui retourne à ses cours =D !**


End file.
